


Если у меня есть шанс

by besti0la



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besti0la/pseuds/besti0la
Summary: Просто зарисовка на один арт. http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=3a8748f8acf7430b8f44855a8207b17d





	Если у меня есть шанс

***  
Это уму непостижимо. То, что ты сказал, Тони. Отношения между мужчинами противоестественны и отвратительны. В мое время тебя бы не поняли и подвергли осуждению. Но мы не в моем времени, и это очень сильно смущает. Ты в своем мире, в своем доме и в своем праве, все мои аргументы слишком слабы на этом фоне. Тот бредовый поцелуй, удар, ты почти теряешь сознание, а я почти слышу, как трещат твои кости. Мы сидим спиной к спине, и ты пытаешься убедить меня, что все это нормально. Неужели я так похож на всех тех девушек, которые побывали в твоей постели? И с чего ты вообще переключился на мужчин? Хотя куда еще податься такому авантюристу, как Старк, как не в гомосексуалисты. Но почему я? Ты столько всего говорил, но я не слышал ни слова. Какая разница, что ты говоришь, после того что ты сделал? Пожалуй, было ошибкой согласиться жить в Башне Старка. Или ошибкой было согласиться пойти с тобой на вечеринку в честь очередного проекта Старк Индастриз. На вечеринку, с которой ты сбежал через полчаса после начала, хотя сам же ее и устроил. Ошибкой было пойти тебя искать и найти на крыше этого проклятого небоскреба. Ошибкой было не заметить, что ты пьян. И этот шальной блеск в глазах. Твои шуточки способны обмануть кого угодно, Старк. А я легко обманывался сам. Поэтому не обратил внимания на то, как близко ты оказался. Не ощутил, как меня окутала смесь виски и твоего обаяния. Твои губы мягкие, настойчивые и неожиданно теплые. Это пугает и шокирует меня, но все же я не должен был тебя бить. И не стал бы, если бы ты понимал по-другому. Тишина окутала меня, согревая. Ты наконец-то закончил свою лекцию по введению в гомосексуализм. И это смущало еще сильнее. Ты спал, укрывшись пиджаком и прислонившись к моей спине. А я не смел шевельнуться. Ты слишком много пьешь, Тони.

***  
Это здорово, что из тебя сделали суперсолдата, Стив. По крайней мере, твоим пиджаком очень удобно укрываться. Он такой большой, теплый и пахнет тобой. Можно я оставлю его себе? Мускулистая спина напряжена так, что, кажется, сейчас треснет кожа. Я знаю, что тебе не нравится то, что я делаю. С толерантностью у тебя проблемы, парень. Но сейчас мне все равно. Я счастлив. Банально и глупо. Ощущение слабого привкуса твоих губ стоило удара под дых. Я счел бы их очень холодными, если бы не знал, что они горят огнем. Твой румянец просто очарователен. Особенно, когда гнев сменяется раскаянием. Тебе жаль, что пришлось применить силу, мне – нет. Конечно, лучше бы твой кулак поближе познакомился с моим лицом, но так тоже сойдет. Развлекая тебя, я завел целую лекцию на тему гомофилии и гомофобии. Надоело. Ты молчишь, смущаешься и сожалеешь. А я не жалею. Ни о поцелуе, ни о боли в груди. И тем более, не жалею, что ничего тебе не сказал. Тишина окутала нас, прерываемая биением твоего сердца. Знаешь, Стив, а притворятся пьяным и спящим очень приятно. Твое сердце с такой силой перегоняет кровь, что я готов поверить, что у меня есть шанс. Точнее был бы шанс, если бы ты не повредил реактор. Я, конечно, отправил смс Пеппер, но боюсь ей не успеть. Так что у меня есть десять минут рядом с тобой. Просто посиди спокойно и дай мне уснуть. Не так уж и сложно, правда? Ты разрушишь волшебство момента, помчавшись за реактором, скажи я тебе правду. А так я хоть умру счастливым. Скажи, Стив, после моей смерти, ты пожалеешь, что не поцеловал меня в ответ? Если у меня есть шанс, то пусть Пеппер успеет.


End file.
